The Scent Of Waves
by WhoLockStuck
Summary: AU tyrian!Karkat; The empress is dead, as the heir Karkat takes over the throne; Little does he know his first decision as the emperor is what to do with the strange boy that has been caught wandering around the castle, and this decision might turn out to be a harder one than he anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

**N**ight spread over the planet like a great black bird, spreading it's vast wings to bathe every corner of the land in darkness. The silence of the landscape was unnerving to those who knew this mysterious planet well. Doors had been bolted shades drawn, neither troll nor lusus could be seen or heard. Even the duo of bright moons above this strange location had dimmed, as if hiding from what was occurring below. A slight breeze ruffled the tall trees of the silent woods which faded into grass then into desert and to a rocky landscape and finally to the sea.

Here the breeze stopped as if someone had sucked in a breath or perhaps even the wind was to afraid to face the tragedy awaiting below the surface. A sorrow-filled shriek erupted from the depths proceeding to pulverize the stillness of the shoreline. Presumably the source of the displeasing sound burst from below the sea, the current tugged and pulled at them as they put more and more distance between the spot in which they had emerged from.

The metallic smell of fresh blood wafted from the duo clouded the salty ocean air, some of the water now tinted a dark fuchsia. As the two dark silhouette approached the shore it became clear where exactly this troubling smell was stemming from, they were carrying a body. The limp figure now lay in a pile of black damp hair and jewelry on the shore, and with that the other two were gone, leaving the body for the elements. Lifting toned arms in an elegant manner above their heads, feet spread hip distance apart lifting off the ground in a large leap propelling them into the depths of the ocean.

Strong limbs fought against the current, kicking and paddling towards an opening in the rock just big enough for them to wiggling through. As soon as they disappeared into the tunnel arms and legs fell useless, the current originating from inside the cave dragged them along effortlessly. A small opening at the end of the tunnel allowed light to fill the dark space, signaling the end to there long decent down the underwater caverns. Claws scraped the slick rock producing a displeasing noise which rang through the world above. Emerging from the cramped space like crocodiles climbing from a pond, they crouched on the rock admiring the sites and sounds around them.

Bright yellow eyes scanned the sight stretched out before them. A large castle light structure arose from the ocean, the impressive complex appeared to be entirely constructed of brightly hued coral and various rock formations. Ashen eyelids flickered over aurulent orbs they being they belongs to relished in the sweet smelling air of the familiar location. Half-lidded eyes flicked over to eye the rather brawny looking person standing in close proximity, giving him a salute followed by a smirk before plunging into the water, quickly paddling towards the magnificent structure looming in the distance. Claws sliced the water like knifes as they propelled at an inhuman speed, then again they weren't human.

Everything pointed to the obvious conclusion. From their smooth ashen hued skin to their pointed teeth which gleamed as their lips curled into an almost predatory smirk, yellow eyes gleaming in curiosity, as well as the fins located in the place in which their ears should be. As well as the large structure in which the two mysterious beings stood in front of now, it certainly did not look as if it was made by anyone from earth, not unless mermaids existed that is.

Two large doors swung open for the visitors giving them an eye full of the long corridor leading towards what one could only assume was the throne room, the very center of this "palace." The lighting was dim and eerie inside, without the assortment of candles placed across the walls it would most likely be pitch black. The floor was constructed of marble? On a alien planet one could only assume they had there own wacky names for different types of stone. Passing trough an outrageous amount of security the two visitors found themselves in the throne room, bowing to the unusually small figure sat in the large throne.

The small individual stood at a mere 5 feet tall, in comparison to the tall throne standing at maybe eight or nine feet he might as well have been an insect. Short messy waves adorned his head, yet they were tamed slightly by the bang of gold cutting across his forehead holding the messy strands in place. Much like the others instead of ears he had fins yet his were pierced and decorated with several gold hoops. Tight fingerless gloves wrapped around his slender arms layers of bangles overtop of them, which clanked as he shifted. In the same material as his gloves he wore black, skin-tight pants with a fuchsia stripe up his side, these pants ended at his naval. For his top half he simply wore a loose pink tank-top in the same color as the accents on his pants, neck lasses hung around his slim neck up setted slightly by the sharp clavicle bones sticking out from under the paper thin skin.

"What do you want fuckasses?"


	2. Chapter 2

The female seadweller crinkled up her nose in distaste at the emperor's chose of greeting, "I understand you have just assumed the throne Kar-Emperor, however those of nobility do not use this language."

"Why the everloving fuck not? I am the emperor now, what does that mean? Oh, right! It means you can shove all trivial corrections down your useless meal tunnel where they belong!" Raged the small troll sitting upon the throne, speaking in a loud yet gruff voice.

"Hey!" The formally silent male exclaimed, stepping forward he wrapped his arm around his companion whom one could only assume was inhabiting one of his quadrants.

"I know this has been a tough transition but with all due respect there is no need to shout at her." Clearly he was attempted to keep his calm. Yet his face was getting increasingly purple the more he tried to contain his rage.

The emperor was almost impressed and slightly amused by the protectiveness of the male

"You had news?"

"The body has been disposed of sir, your reign as the first emperor of Alternia has begun."

Large yellow orbs blinked in as a slight wave of anxiety crashed down, his circumstance just now beginning to sink in.

"Oh, I-I thank you for informing me."

Dipping their head symphoniously in respect the two formerly mentioned trolls turned to take their leave, hand in hand. Only to be interrupted by several rather brawny blue-bloods bursting in.

"What is it now?" Karkat hissed leaning forward slightly, intensifying the death glare which now crossed his face, as he searched his new visitors faces in annoyance.

"We have found an alien wandering around the palace sir, we have taken him into custody to be culled on your command." One of the guards informed the Tyrian, his expression remaining emotionless as he reported the event.

"Alien? Culled? You assholes have got to be yanking my leg like a fucking tentacle beast!" The tyrian hissed, to everyone's surprise climbing from his spot atop the throne to peer up menacingly at the tall guard.

"Sir? Why would you-"

"No! Don't do that, shove that idiotic idea right back into your chitinous windhole, and up into your moldy think-pan."

"This language is not at all prop-" the troll whom had earlier been reprimanded for corrected him, started only to be shot yet another death glare from the object of her demands.

"There is no way we are going to discovered a new species and cull it right away, don't you think it would be best to examine it further?" Leaning against his throne hand on hip Karkat began spouting out his ideas for this "alien."

"I guess so, but why would that be-"

"What if more of them attack you asshat? We won't know anything about them, we will be screwed!"

Sure, but I highly doubt that-"

As expected yet again another one of the guards was cut off by a look that could kill followed by a rare and rath odd order.

"Bring him to me."


End file.
